warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/Workshop 2.0: New Thinking?
Introduction Before it was released in Update 4.2, Workshop 2.0 was amongst the most popular and anticipated game features among the player base. The ability to obtain component robots and weapons FOR FREE using silver was supported by almost all pilots, as in the months before component items were almost exclusively owned by Pay-to-Win players. But I couldn’t help but wonder why Pixonic, after all those long months of raking in money and making most players suffer, suddenly decided to make everything that costed money (or took years to obtain with WP or silver)...cost silver? Information Information: All slots in WSP 2.0 progress simultaneously, saving you time. Components can be manufactured in batches of 100, 200 or 400...the higher your Worskhop level, the more choice of amount you have. For more information along with all the statistics, see here: Workshop 2.0. Conspiracy Theories...Why did they do it? 1. They’ve made enough money to run the game normally for a long time, which is why they decide to allow normal players to acces component items faster and for free: This is unlikely but possible. Since most P2W players in high leagues obtained Dash and Descend bots (e.g Haechi, Inquisitor and Bulgasari) almost the moment they became meta along with powerful new weapons (e.g Ember and Shocktrain), they almost certainly used real life money. With a single Spectre costing pretty much $300, they must’ve earned a lot of money when the amount of high-league players there are is factored in. 2. They’ve realised that the community is extremely unhappy and decided to go along with a popular decision: This one is also unlikely in my opinion. Yes, Pixonic does rely on players for money and popularity, but since when have they ever listened? The wiki was acknowledged only once...and its opinions ignored. 3. It was their plan all along: This might seem slightly stretched at first, until you think about it more. The Economy Change seemed as if it was MEANT to target P2W players with Dashes, Shocktrain etc...but by then they’d already levelled up their hangars. Not long after, WSP 2.0 was released, so more players could access component items...which on top of the high silver cost, conveniently cost far more to upgrade than before. Sneaky... 4. They’ve got something else in mind... This is for other theories...please tell me if you have any more and reasons why. What’s next? My suspicion is that Pixonic might eventually create a new, P2W currency which all new OP robots and weapons will cost. After all, they will run out of money at some point. Older robots such as the Leo and Griffin...maybe even the Lancelot might become obsolete as they are surpassed by new content. For example, the mighty Raijin, once considered the tankiest robot in the game, will be surpassed in health by the new Invader robots, which is coming in the next update. Call me pessimistic, but I do hope that I’m wrong! Workshop 2.0 Tips 1. If you can’t quite afford P2W robots such as the Haechi or Spectre due to the incredibly high silver cost, an Inquisitor could be a robot for you. Its silver cost, whilst high, is substantially less than the Bulgasari, Haechi and Spectre and it is quite powerful. What’s more, since Supply Lines used to have components (one of which were the Inquisitor’s), most players will have a decent amount of Inquisitor components to start with. If you don’t have component weapons either, using a Thunder with Tarans or Orkans is a good idea. 2. If you are currently finding the Thunder slightly lacklustre, then the Avenger will work great. Cheaper yet as effective as the Ember, the Avenger is essentially a heavy Punisher with incredibly high raw damage statistics. Get 1 if not more, depending on the amount of heavy weapons/Thunders you use. 3. If you’re a low-league players and cannot afford anything that is components, then investing in a WP robot like the Rhino might just do the trick...and should also last you until Gold/Diamond league. (I will add more here if I get more good ideas in the comments) Overview Overall, Workshop 2.0 is one of the best ideas that Pixonic has had for a long time, balancing out the player base and allowing more players to access component and powerful items for free (although it costs a lot of silver). As for what’s next, Pixonic has a habit of being unpredictable, so watch out! Category:use Category:Blog posts